Not a Great Situation
by Summer Tea
Summary: Dalton Reform School AU. "I'm uh… sort of. Not. In a great situation. Right now." "What do you mean 'not in a great situation?" There's the distinct sound of breaking glass and shouting in the background from Blaine's end.  ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **There's a picture going around tumblr that is a manip of Darren and some of the Warbler's that says "Dalton Reform School for Boys" which is really all that this fic is based on. There is some amazing fic going around based on it, and if you have a chance you should really poke around and check it out.

* * *

><p>Kurt is applying his final round of moisturizer when his phone buzzes noisily on the vanity. Normally he'd ignore it – this brand is expensive and he hates having to reapply – but the name that flashes across his screen is just surprising enough that he wipes his hand off and picks his phone up gingerly.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey," Blaine replies. He's trying for casual, but there's just enough strain in his voice that Kurt catches it. "How's it going, little bird?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"When did I put your number in here?"

"You didn't. I did."

Kurt wipes his other hand on his towel and walks into his bedroom. "How did you get my phone?"

"Kurt." He can practically hear Blaine cock his head and shoot him a look and, _oh right_, think about who he's talking to.

"I'm going to just... ignore the fact that you're basically admitting to pickpocketing me. What do you want? It's late, and I'm in the middle of... something." He grimaces, thinking of all the horrible ways that could be interpreted.

"I'm uh... sort of. Not. In a great situation. Right now."

"What do you mean 'not in a great situation'?" There's the distinct sound of breaking glass and shouting in the background.

"Well, it's not _terrible_. I mean, I've been in worse."

"Oh god."

"Remember when you told me I should really let what happened with Kevin and James go? Try to move on? Not retaliate."

"Vaguely," Kurt breathes, sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, I didn't listen. But I'm calling you now! Which, I think, really shows how much I'm growing. It's pretty much a testament that what you're doing is actually helping." Blaine's voice has dropped down low.

"You're there right now, aren't you?"

"You know me so well," Blaine says.

"I can't _believe_ this, Blaine," he hisses. "Are you stupid? What if Jim finds out? You're what? A month into your probation? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He doesn't even realize he's pacing back and forth until his hip slams into his desk, and he curses under his breath again.

"Are you disappointed in me, Kurt?" Blaine whispers. "Because I have to say if you are, you sound just like my mother."

"Fine. Whatever. Have fun sorting this off on your own then." He goes to hang up, because really, he's done with trying to help Blaine and dealing with his attitude. He'll finish his community service at the soup kitchen or something.

But Blaine is saying his name over and over, pleading. "No Kurt, seriously. I'm sorry. But seriously, I need you to come get me right now."

"Why should I? You got yourself there, get yourself out."

"Kurt, please?" Any ghost of a joking tone is out of Blaine's voice. It makes Kurt's heart beat harder; Blaine's attitude is his pretty much only shield, and if that's going...

"What about one of your _boys_? Shouldn't they be along side you?"

"Do we have to get into this right? Listen, after what happened. You're actually my only..." Blaine huffs out a sigh. "I _need_ you, Kurt."

Damn it. "Let me put some clothes on and I'll be right there. Just. Stay out trouble. Well, more trouble."

"Oh, _really_? What are you wearing?"

"Not now. Just get outside."

* * *

><p>He parks outside of the building and leaves the engine running. Blaine isn't anywhere to be seen. But the lights are on inside, and against his better judgment he climbs out of the car and creeps to the door. Blaine is standing almost in a corner, talking to a couple guys Kurt doesn't recognize, but assumes are James and Kevin. Blaine has that same douche bag smirk he gets when he's trying to rile Kurt up during their tutor sessions, and he can't say for sure, but Blaine probably has it coming when the smaller of the two boys lashes out and cuffs him off the side of the head.<p>

"Blaine!" The word jumps out of his mouth before he can stop it. The two guys turn around to see where it's coming from, and Blaine takes the opportunity to get the little guy back when he turns back around, his fist connecting solidly with the guy's jaw. His triumph doesn't last long, because the other boy is picking him up, throwing him against the wall.

Kurt runs forward, trying to help, but the guy Blaine hit has regained his footing and grabs Kurt from behind, hurling him backwards.

His mind blanks and he reacts without thinking, digging his elbow into the boy's stomach, helping it with a push from him other arm. The guy doubles over as the wind rushes out of him, and Kurt grabs his head and smashes his knee into his face. The guy drops like a stone, with a shout of pain.

Kurt looks down at him, surprised that he actually did that. He hears another shout, from the other side of the room. The big guy is down too, holding his throat and wheezing. Blaine is standing over him, grinning crookedly. He spits out a glob of bloody saliva and runs to Kurt, grabbing his hand while he rushes by.

"Come on," he says, tugging Kurt's arm, and Kurt just goes, his head spinning. His heart is going a hundred miles an hour and a smile flashes across his face, but it's gone when he remembers what he's smiling at.

He doesn't question it when Blaine slides into the driver's seat. His arms are shaking so bad that he doesn't think he'd be able to drive anyway. Gravel sprays from the tires as Blaine peels out of the parking lot, getting used to the car.

Blood is pounding so heavily in Kurt's ears that it takes a minute to register that Blaine is talking to him. Talking to him and laughing.

"Way to _go_, little bird. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I." Kurt's panting still. His lungs feel like they can't get enough air in them. "They make everyone take self-defense before they work at the center. I assume they meant for me to use it against you in case you ever got violent. Not assault random strangers."

"Regardless, you kicked ass." As they pass under street lights, Kurt can see Blaine grinning at him, blood drying on his chin from the split in his lip. It makes his stomach squeeze for a dozen conflicting reasons.

"Oh my god. I just helped a juvenile delinquent violate his probation." He can feel the blood drain from his face.

"I'm not a delinquent. I'm a problem child."

"Oh my god. What if someone finds out? It'll go on my record. They record stuff like that, right?

"Kurt..." Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off, rolling with his feelings now.

"No one's going to want me to do community service for them. Not when they know I'll just help the boys break the law whenever they ask. This was my last requirement. I'll lose my scholarship.

"Kurt."

"I can't afford college on my own. I'll end up working at JC Penny's. Or Lane Bryant's."

"Now you're just being dramatic."

Kurt hunches over in the seat. "You need to pull over. I'm going to throw up. And I am _not_ doing it in my own car."

"Okay, okay," Blaine soothes. "Just hold on."

They drive for a few more minutes, until they come to a dirt road. Blaine turns onto it and drives about a quarter of a mile before killing the engine. He flips on the overhead light as Kurt opens his door, dry heaving.

Blaine leans across the center console and rubs circles into Kurt's back with a firm palm. "Okay, little bird," he says, his voice low, "you're fine. It's just... a lot of excitement."

Kurt sits up and thank god looks can't kill. "I'm not a five year old coming home from the carnival." He pushes Blaine's hand away.

Blaine sighs. "That's not what I mean," he says. "I meant that... it's like, a rush. Isn't it? A big one. It takes some getting used to." He smiles again.

Closing the door, Kurt shuts his eyes and tries to slow down his heart. "So what the hell were you doing there, exactly?"

"I was just going to slash Kevin's tires. You know. Just as a 'fuck you' for them selling me out. Well, I _did_ slash his tires. But I thought they were inside, but then they came around the corner and the only place to go was inside. And then I called you. And then they saw the tires. And then they found my excellent hiding place of 'crouching behind some boxes'. And then you showed up." Blaine holds up his hands. "And here we are."

"I don't get you, Blaine. You're not an idiot. Trust me, I know. Why do you do stuff like this?"

Blaine shrugs. "I fell in with the wrong crowd?"

"You _chose_ the wrong crowd."

"Yeah, well. _Po_tato, po_ta_to."

Shaking his head, Kurt opens his eyes and looks at Blaine, and starts. Blaine is leaning back in the driver's seat, staring at him. "What?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing." Blaine sighs and hunches over the steering wheel, pressing his forehead against it. "I don't know. I just... hate feeling weak. I wasn't just harassed for being gay. They managed to pick apart everything. Thing. About me. I just got sick of it. And then I got used to it, that rush. That weird high."

"I know what you mean. I felt like that a lot. The feeling weak part. I still feel like that most of the time."

Blaine glances over at him. "You're tough, though. Way more than you look." Kurt scoffs. It should sound like a line out of a bad movie, but the ways Blaine says it makes it one of the better compliments Kurt's received.

"Yeah, getting one or two hits in, in a sort of fight. I'm a total bad ass."

Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's. "That's not what I mean. You act like you've never been through any shit. You were just strong enough not to stoop down to my level."

Kurt shivers, hoping Blaine doesn't notice. He smirks, trying to cover his nerves."Your level is kind of appealing. In a baser sort of way."

"Right? You can't tell me that didn't feel pretty good. Landing a solid hit on a guy and laying them out. The way that burst of satisfaction that unrolls in your chest."

Kurt's blood is pumping and that thrill he felt running out of the building is back. His breath is coming in short and Blaine's eyes are roving over his face.

"Knowing you're the reason he's on the ground and writhing." Blaine's voice cracks on the last word, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Before he can stop himself he's leaning across the seat and grabbing Blaine's shirt and kissing him, forgetting to show any semblance of control and shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The split on his mouth is still open and Kurt can taste the bitter penny taste of the cut. Blaine hisses when Kurt's tongue slides over it, and he breaks the kiss.

Kurt's about to whine, but Blaine is crawling over the center console and straddling Kurt's lap and pressing their lips together, and Kurt really can't complain. His hands scramble to shove Blaine's jacket off his shoulders, and Kurt doesn't waste any time, sliding his palms under Blaine's shirt and over the muscles of his back. Blaine groans at the touch, rolling his hips down into boy under him. Kurt moans, half hard already, his own hips jerking up into the friction.

Their kisses grow even more desperate, and soon they're not even really kissing anymore. Just pressing their mouths together as they grind against each other. Blaine reaches over and pulls the lever of the seat and they both flop down, Kurt letting out a soft grunt when Blaine lands on his chest. Blaine finds his mouth again, and leans back a bit, reaching between them.

"You should have seen yourself, Kurt," Blaine growls, his fingers slipping on Kurt's jeans in their haste to get the zipper done. Kurt bats his hands away and does it for him, and Blaine takes the opportunity to kiss up Kurt's neck and nip at his ear. Kurt gasps and rocks his hips up, shoving his jeans down over his hips. Blaine slides his hand under the waistband of Kurt's underwear, wrapping around Kurt's dick and squeezing.

Kurt's whole body shutters and he grabs at Blaine, trying to touch him all over. He finds Blaine's mouth again and he tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair, trying to pull him even closer. But then Blaine starts to actually jerk him off and Kurt gasps, his eyes rolling back and his head rolling into the seat, thrusting up into Blaine's hand.

"It was just for a second, and it was right after you got Kevin in the face, and your eyes were just. Shit. Huge and wild and..." Blaine lets out a shuddering breath, his free arm braced on the seat so he can hover over Kurt, his mouth just next to his ear, "god." Blaine is working him at a maddeningly slow place and Kurt's starts shivering all over. Blaine laughs softly, pressing a kiss against Kurt's pulse.

Getting a hand of his own between them, Kurt rubs his palm against Blaine through his pants, eliciting a moan from the other boy. His breath hitches at the sound. He wants to do more but his mind is blank and reeling all at once and he can barely focus enough to do this.

"You looked amazing." Blaine twists his hand as if to accent his point, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kurt's dick.

Now Kurt does whine. "More. Please, more." His eyes are closed and his lips are swollen and red, his tongue sliding over them when Blaine obliges and finally quickens his pace.

Kurt starts to thrust his hips up in time with Blaine's strokes, and too soon he can feel the beginnings of his orgasm edging up on him. He lets go of Blaine and cups his face instead, kissing him. "I'm sorry. I can't," he breathes against Blaine's lips.

Blaine silences him with another kiss, his hand moving over Kurt's length in smooth, steady strokes and Kurt is all but bucking beneath him. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's neck and hauls him in, and Blaine buries his face in Kurt's shoulder, panting. Kurt's chest starts to tighten, every nerve in his body humming.

"Shit, Blaine..." Kurt warns, but Blaine just squeezes around him.

"Yes. God yes, Kurt, come on," and Blaine says it warm and low and against Kurt's ear, and Kurt's eyes snap open, his back arching off the seat.

His breath catches and he comes, choking on a gasp, hot and wet on his stomach and Blaine's hand. Blaine strokes him through it, groaning into Kurt's neck and kissing the skin there. Kurt collapses back against the seat, boneless, his head pulsing.

Blaine sits back on Kurt's knees and unzips his pants, wrapping a hand still sticky with Kurt's come around his own dick. He breathes out a "_fuck_," and leans back against the dash, jerking himself off without any pretense, just short, quick strokes. Kurt wants to do it for him, he really does, but he still hasn't gotten feeling back in all his limbs and he's sort of overwhelmed with the sight that's laid out in front him him. So he slides his hands up Blaine's thighs and gives them a feeble squeeze to remind him that he's there.

Biting his lip, Blaine let's his chin drop to his chest, his breathing fast and shallow. His movements start getting jerky and it's only a few more strokes until he's coming himself, swearing again. He slides to the side, pressing his forehead against the window and gasping, his eyes closed.

Somehow, Kurt rights the seat and grabs at Blaine, pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine sighs into it, hurriedly wiping his hand off on his jeans so he can wrap t behind Kurt's neck, gliding his thumb along Kurt's jaw. They kiss slow and lazy, until their heads stop buzzing and their breathing evens out. But soon, Kurt's feeling a little exposed and he pushes Blaine gently back so he can tuck himself back in and zip up. Blaine does the same, then climbs back into the driver's seat.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Kurt's looking down at the mess on his shirt when Blaine's fingers brush against his arm. Kurt turns to him, his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you," Blaine says, a little breathy.

Kurt laughs. "For letting you jerk me off?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "No. Earlier. For coming to get me."

Kurt's heart sort of stutters. "Was that why you did this?" He gestures vaguely to his lap. "I mean, I didn't expect anything."

"No, no. Kurt. Like, for even picking up the phone. For treating me like an actual person. That just, doesn't happen too often."

It's weird that after everything, _that's_ what make Kurt's cheeks flush, but it does, and Kurt looks out the window, trying to hide it. "Oh, well. Of course. You _are_ a good person, Blaine. Besides, you know, the fighting and tire slashing and everything."

Blaine smiles and sighs, and starts Kurt's car. "Alright, little bird. We need to get you home before I accidentally add kidnapping to that list."


End file.
